


Centaura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Centaurs, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Seguito di Passeggiata II°.Prompt: 17. TuttoFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: F; F/M.Numero parole: 1010.Titolo: Centaura.





	1. Chapter 1

Centaura

 

Aliz porse la bottiglia alla donna che si trovava di fronte e le sorrise.

“Perché non provi una bottiglia della casa?” chiese, travestita da barista. Alle sue spalle, nascosto dal bancone, c’era il passaggio multidimensionale, la mutaforma aveva trasformato la fattoria abbandonata.

La giovane davanti a lei, di nome Lusanne, si piegò in avanti, attirata dall’odore, e prese la bottiglia con mano tremante, se la portò al naso e annusò rumorosamente.

Il liquido all’interno era blu e da esso si alzavano delle bollicine.

Lusanne era inebriata dall’odore pungente, chiuse gli occhi e assunse un’espressione di beatitudine, le narici le pizzicavano.

“È tutta tua, bevila pure” disse Aliz. Si piegò di lato, facendo ondeggiare i seni pieni stretti dal corpetto.

Lusanne iniziò a bere, ingoiava sempre più rapidamente e velocemente, stordita dal sapore della sostanza. La finì e le sfuggì di mano, cadendo a terra, mentre Lusanne indietreggiava, aveva un’espressione stordita sul viso pallido.

“N-ne hai ancora?” esalò la giovane.

“Oh, ne ho molte altre a casa. Anzi, diciamo che nella mia casa ho tutto quello che occorre” spiegò Aliz.

< Compreso il mio cagnolino che mi aspetta al sicuro tra le braccia del gatto > rifletté.

Lusanne gemette, sentiva il suo corpo formicolare e delle vampate scuoterle, il sudore iniziò ad arrossarle la pelle rosea, la frangetta di capelli neri le era finita davanti al viso.

“C-che diamine… è questo?” biascicò e la sua voce era simile a un piagnucolio. Il suo corpo iniziò ad agitarsi e la giovane non resistette, si spogliò rapidamente, facendo cadere i vestiti per terra.

Aliz ghignò, mentre la giovane si sfilava ance gli slip, cadde carponi e non riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi.

Lusanne udì il nitrito di uno stallone che la richiamò verso le stalle e lei vi si diresse rimanendo carponi.

“Sai. Ci sono alcuni che vogliono tutto, essere umani e non. Essere padroni, ma allo stesso tempo non distinguersi completamente dagli schiavi.

Pagano bene come clienti per avere ogni cosa” spiegò Aliz.

< Finirai per amare tutto di me, ma non sarò io il tuo padrone. Sarà un step solo per amare ‘tutto’ della tua nuova vita > pensò, guardando Lusanne fermarsi davanti al box da cui era provenuto il richiamo.

Lusanne avvertì un calore più forte ai propri glutei, mentre il suo sedere diventava sempre più grande e muscoloso, oltre che pieno. Strinse gli occhi e ansimò. 

“Oh, che peccato che non sia per me” disse Aliz, guardando il fondoschiena di Lusanne.

Quest’ultima gridava, mentre le sue ossa si rimodellavano, i suoi fianchi si allargarono. Il sudore le calava dal viso, mentre il calore la scuoteva, andando a focalizzarsi al suo inguine. 

< La lussuria si sta già impadronendo di te. Sei umida e bagnata > pensò Aliz, le gote della vittima erano arrossate. Rise e le accarezzò il mento con l’unghia aguzza.

Lusanne gridò, mentre le sue proporzioni crescevano anche all’interno, una coda iniziò a crescerle all’altezza del fondoschiena, era folta, nera e intenta a dondolare. La giovane non riusciva a sentire né le braccia, né le gambe, troppo intorpidite e le mani e i piedi non le rispondevano. Le sue gambe divennero lunghe quanto le braccia, le cosce le divennero pura massa solida. Le mani e i piedi le divennero neri, trasformandosi in zoccoli. Le sue orecchie divennero lunghe e acuminate, i capelli si spostarono e divennero una criniera.

I seni di Lusanne si gonfiarono e si spostarono lungo il suo petto, per prendere sempre più spazio, Lusanne sentì le fitte di eccitazione aumentare insieme con l’espansione della loro massa.

Aliz si allontanò e tornò con un collare legato a una corda, glielo sistemò intorno al collo.

“Che vuoi da me?” chiese Lusanne con voce tremante. Le sfuggì un prolungato nitrito che la fece singhiozzare di terrore.

Il box si aprì e ne uscì un mutaforma tramutato in un centauro dalla parte inferiore di stallone nero.

“Vuole venderti a me, non è altro che una commerciante. Io sono Rick, il tuo padrone” spiegò.

“Oh, Rick, non sminuirmi. Io sono molto di più.

Io alle persone chiedo ‘tutto’” disse Aliz.

Lusanne cercò di allontanarsi, ma avvertì l’eccitazione crescere di nuovo, da lui veniva lo stesso odore della bottiglia. I mordicchiò le labbra ed iniziò a camminare intorno allo stallone, sfregando gli zoccoli davanti. Si massaggiò gl’immensi seni con le mani, mentre il desiderio le faceva fischiare le orecchie.

“Aliz, avevano ragione, sei la migliore. Sta già diventando una cavallina impaziente” disse lo stallone.

Lusanne boccheggiò, Rick si mise dietro di lei, le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e fece leva, adagiando la sua parte di cavallo a quella di lei, ormai resa una centaura. 

Lusanne gridò, mentre l’altro la prendeva in profondità, aveva l’immensa stazza di un cavallo nelle parti intime. Lo stallone iniziò a muoversi n modo martellante e costante.

Lusanne iniziò ad ansimare con la lingua di fuori, gocciolante di saliva, mentre le mani bollenti di lui le stritolavano le spalle. I suoi seni erano gonfi e turgidi. 

Aliz guardò l’orologio e sbadigliò, rialzò il capo e si godette lo spettacolo del resto dell’accoppiamento.

“La tua cavalla ricordati che è anche da riproduzione. Sbrigati a portarla nel tuo ranch” borbottò.

Rick annuì, scivolò fuori da lei e vide Aliz metterle un bavaglio. La condusse con sé oltre un portale, Lusanne sgranò gli occhi vedendo che nella nuova stalla in cui era riapparsa, nei box colmi di morbida paglia, c’erano altre due donne. Una era mezza cavallo come lei, l’altra mezza asino, i loro seni, però, erano così sproporzionati che non riuscivano a tenere la schiena ritta.

Entrambe, però, erano incinte. 

Rick legò Lusanne dentro il box vuoto e l’abbandonò riattraversando il portale.

Raggiunse Aliz e le diede una sacca colma di monete d’oro.

“Ecco a te il tuo compenso” disse.

Aliz ghignò.

“Vedi che non puoi farle tutto quello che ti viene in mente, o dovrò ricordarti che solo io ho il potere su tutto” sussurrò.

“Certo, mia signora” rispose Rick.

Aliz raggiunse nuovamente l’interno e attraversò il suo di portale sotto il bancone, chiudendoselo dietro.

 


	2. Saijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un prequel di centaura.  
> La prima ‘vittima’ di Rick.

Saijo

 

Saijo si mise una ciocca dei corti capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, masticando rumorosamente la gomma.

“Testa di cazzo. Il fatto che io abbia un bel culo non vuol dire che tu lo debba guardare” ringhiò.

Il giovane si legò i capelli in una coda alta e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Pensavo semplicemente che un bel culo come il tuo non dovesse andarsene in giro in una zona come questa” disse.

“Senti, pezzo di merda. Sono venuta qui perché c’era scritto che cercavi una stalliera. Ora sono venuta e questo posto è fatiscente.

Se il lavoro non c’è, allora penso anche di potermene andare” ruggì la ragazza.

Rick ridacchiò.

“No, tranquilla. Il lavoro c’è” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e le porse una bottiglia, il liquido all’interno era blu e da esso si alzavano delle bollicine. “Semplicemente volevo fare amicizia. Da adesso dovremo passare parecchio tempo insieme e voglio mostrarmi premuroso”.

Saijo scosse il capo, l’odore le punse le narici, facendola ansimare.

“Questo posto di mer…”. Iniziò a farfugliare, piegandosi in avanti, attratta dall’odore sempre più forte. Con uno scatto gli sfilò la bottiglia di mano e la stappò con un gesto secco, se la portò alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto tutto d’un fiato.

< Dannazione se questa robaccia è buona, non aveva solo un odore inebriante > pensò.

“Se ti piace puoi stare tranquilla, ne ho una casa piena di quelle” disse Rick.

“Per essere un datore di lavoro sei troppo lecchino. Si vede che non sai gestire la tua fattoria, sembra abbandonata!

La strada poi è uno schifo, ho dovuto lasciare la macchina a parecchi chilometri!” lo sgridò Saijo. Si sentiva accaldata ed aveva iniziato a sudare.

“Sai, non dovresti essere sempre così sgarbata” brontolò Rick, scuotendo il capo.

“Fottiti, faccio quello che voglio!” disse secca Saijo.

Rick sospirò.

< Ha davvero un bel culo, ma con questo carattere, posso considerarla solo un semplice asino > pensò.

Saijo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, sentiva il suo corpo formicolare e delle vampate scuoterle, il sudore iniziò ad arrossarle la pelle rosea, a cui aderivano i capelli biondi a causa del sudore.

Rick la guardò cadere in ginocchio con aria compiaciuta. Le orecchie della giovane si allungarono, triplicandosi di lunghezza, spostandosi di posto sul suo capo.

Un prurito cominciò a diffondersi sul suo corpo, mentre le orecchie diventavano pelose.

“Smettila di guardarmi e dammi una mano a rialzarmi! Chiama un’ambulanza, maledetto!” gridò Saijo. Tentò di allungare la mano verso di lui, vedeva sfocato. “Whuaaa… Whuaaa”. Alcuni versi le sfuggirono dalla bocca, simili a un ragliare.

“Non sai proprio comportarti bene” disse Rick, negando con il capo.

Il seno della giovane si gonfiò, diventando così prosperoso da slabbrarle la maglietta, la giovane fu costretta a spogliarsi, rossa in viso.

“Merda… merda… merda…” gemette in preda al panico, rossa in viso. “Che diavolo! C’era della droga in quella puttanata che mi hai dato?” piagnucolò. Andò in iperventilazione, mentre le unghie crescevano, diventando un blocco unico e nero. I suoi piedi vennero sostituiti da degli zoccoli scuri.

Rick guardò i glutei di lei che si rimodellavano, crescendo enormemente di stazza, divenendo grigiastri, mentre le sue gambe si moltiplicavano, trasformandosi in quattro zampe.

Saijo lo raggiunse con un pugno alla caviglia, arrossandogliela, mentre il suo viso era deformato dal terrore e dalla rabbia.

“Che diavolo mi hai fatto?!” ululò.

Rick la guardò mettersi in piedi sulla sua nuova parte inferiore.

“Hmn. Sì, sei testarda come pensavo” sussurrò.

“Haaaaw! Mw-Mhawww… Bastardo!” ragliò la giovane. Una scossa alla base della colonna vertebrale la fece sobbalzare, le crebbe una lunga coda grigia, che terminava in una ciocca di peli neri.

“Oh, lo sai che la coda mette in risalto il tuo bellissimo culo?” le domandò Rick. Si dovette spostare quando lei si voltò e cercò di scalciarlo.

Saijo guaì, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano di un viola chiaro, slavato. Si sentì soffocare dall’odore che proveniva da lui, mentre Rick ne approfittava per metterle un bavaglio.

“Mnh… mhnn… aaawh…” mugolò la giovane, mentre i seni rigonfi ondeggiavano, così pesanti da farle tenere la schiena curva. Il corpo della centaura era madido di sudore, mentre dei crampi la scuotevano.

Raschiò il terreno con i suoi zoccoli, mentre scuoteva la testa.

< Presto l’orrore e l’ostinazione spariranno > pensò Rick. Le mise le briglie ed iniziò a strattonarla, Saijo scosse il capo, facendo resistenza, impuntando le zampe.

“Maaaawwww aaah… awwwgneeehaw”. I versi di lei risuonavano nonostante fossero attutiti dalla stoffa, le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Le sue narici si allargavano sempre di più, mentre l’odore di lui la investiva, facendola accaldare.

Una fitta all’inguine la stordì e lui riuscì a condurla nella stalla oltre il portale, che si richiuse alle loro spalle.

La giovane asino scalciò ancora, facendo cadere un secchio colmo del liquido blu. La giovane si accucciò ed iniziò a leccare la sostanza dalla paglia, stordita dal suo odore ammaliante.

Rick si trasformò in un centauro, la ragazza lo guardò con sguardo implorante, mentre lui le si metteva di sopra, bloccandole la sua parte asino con la propria da stallone.

“Ecco, così…” sussurrò lui, liberandole la bocca.

“Per favore” supplicò lei, le pupille nere le prendevano completamente gli occhi e mugolava desiderosa, facendo ondeggiare i vasti glutei da animale.

< Da guerriera a docile bestia da soma… Voi umani siete così deboli rispetto a noi mutaforma > pensò Rick. La penetrò, facendole sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere e le afferrò gl’immensi seni tra le mani. Ascoltò le implorazioni della giovane ed iniziò a muoversi con foga dentro di lei.

La ragazza ragliava di piacere, la testa gettata all’indietro e la coda che si abbatteva sul terreno.

< Piccola asinella, tu sei solo l’inizio. Ti farò lavorare sodo nella mia fattoria e mi permetterai di farmi un nome tra la mia gente > pensò.

 


End file.
